


Oral training

by Australian_Satan



Series: Loading... [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, I need sleep, More tags later, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, essentially PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Australian_Satan/pseuds/Australian_Satan





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Hair & Swords and Jealousy.
> 
> Was meant to write this like 2 years ago but went MIA so Rip. But I’m back and ready to write more 

(Name) charged at Angeal swinging her blade, narrowly missing the man’s face as he leaned back to dodge it. Angeal was warming up in preparation for training with Sephiroth and Genesis. And (Name) was perfect for that, she was great at keeping up the pressure. Upon watching Angeal jump back gracefully, she had a lapse in concentration as she momentarily drank in the sight of Angeal. Shit. She barely managed to block the blade as the jet haired male attacked and she was forced back, losing her balance, she fell. And as if on cue, the two other first class SOLDIER’s came through the training room doors. (Name) stood back up and Angeal assisted her. 

“Will you be joining us today (Name)?” The silver general inquired curiously but she shook her head. 

“No, I will leave you guys to it. You guys get pretty rough.” She smiled as Genesis’ lips curled into a grin at her last line. But they said nothing more and (Name) took her leave.

Sometime later...

(Name) sat in the cafeteria eating a sandwich when the jet haired first came in. Instead of grabbing food he just came and sat across from (Name). She thought it was odd for him but didn’t ask. “Would you be up for some sparring after you’ve eaten?” He said suddenly. She was taken aback, he never asked to spar after dinner. And to be honest she was feeling a bit drowsy but, how could she say no to the gorgeous hunk. 

“Sure.” She said cheerfully with a smile. With that Angeal left, (Name) finished her sandwich and returned to her room to prepare for training. She put her armour back on and grabbed her weapon and took an easy jog to the training room. Jogging through the door she saw Angeal standing in there dead still watching her. She unconsciously gripped her blade tighter and charged towards Angeal, but different to earlier, he easily dodged it and countered with an attack of his own which cut through her forearm. She yelped and jumped away.

“You’re becoming predictable.” He said quietly. He quickly moved, hitting the blade out from (Name’s) tired hands before swiftly moving behind her, with his sword in front of her, essentially trapping her. She couldn’t lie, she was enjoying the close proximity to the first class. “What would you do to get out of this situation?” He asked her curiously. She felt the cold tinge of the metal touching her throat and shivered. 

“I... don’t know?” She didn’t know how to answer, she couldn’t tell what Angeal’s intentions were. He seemed dissatisfied with her answer. “Say that I would do anything to be spared?”

“Anything? Very well. Get on your knees.” He ordered. (Name) laughed assuming he was joking until he pressed his blade firmly to her throat showing the threat of the gesture. And she stiffened, knowing she had to obey to man. Something may of happened during training with the two other firsts and he wanted to take it out in her? (Name’s) breath quivered as she slowly turned to face the jet haired male looming over her. Then she went on her knees as she was told. Content, Angeal put his sword down and met her gaze. “Reach forward for my belt.” (Name) blushed and her arms stayed at her sides. What was wrong with him today? Was this really happening? Maybe she fell asleep in the cafeteria and this was just a dream? Then she felt the blade at her neck again and hurriedly grasped the belt, and proceeded undoing it. Angeal seemed pleased no longer having to give orders as (Name) pulled his trousers down, followed by his underwear. She stared at his arousal, her face burning with shame. After taking hold of his semi hard member, he finally moved the sword away and she was finally able to breathe. “Suck it.” He ordered. (Name) gulped, she hadn’t done anything like this in a long time. But nevertheless she opened her mouth and took him into her mouth as much as she could. He hardening member had quite the girth and length, just like she had imagined it would be, during previous training sessions as she daydreamed about it. 

Suddenly (Name) felt her head being pushed down and she gagged as tears welled in her eyes and Angeal immediately pulled her back up. “I thought considering the way you’ve looked at me might of suggested this is what you desired. Am I wrong?” She was still, her eyes fell to the floor as her face heated up further. She let out a barely audible reply and Angeal leaned down. “Sorry what was that?”

“I said n-no, I do want this!” (Name) hissed out quietly as if she was going to be heard by someone else. She finally looked up to him and his expression was different, a gentle smile graced his features and he squatted down and cupped her cheek. Slowly the two leaned into each other and their lips connected in a slow yet passionate kiss, their lips melting together perfectly. Then he abruptly pulled away and stood back up. 

“I see you are in need of training in... this area.” He whispered huskily as his cock rubbed over (Name’s) lips. Angeal guided her mouth down onto his cock. “Just relax your throat.” (Name) did her best to do just that but upon her taking him in as far as she could, she gagged once more. She pulled back up quickly, saliva connecting her mouth to his member. “Don’t worry, it takes practice. For now...” He proceeded to remove (Name’s) armour and clothing leaving her just in her bra and panties. He lifted her and placed her on her back and moved between her legs. Darting his tongue out, he licked over the soft fabric of (Name’s) panties over her clit. She moaned softly and watched him as she ripped her panties off and began licking her pussy in a feral manner. Then he thrust his tongue inside and she grasped his hair, tugging on it slightly as he continued to eat her out. 

“Angeal~”(Name) purred out laying down fully arching her back slightly off the cold hard floor. Then she cried out when Angeal inserted two fingers and vigorously fingered her whilst simultaneously moving up to suck on her clit. “Fuck~! A-Angeal~~” She threw a hand over her mouth, fearful that someone might hear them. She was so wet and ready for him, she’d fantasised about this for so long. She pulled him up and sat herself up, propping up on her elbows. “Fuck me, I need to feel your hard cock inside me.” She told him looking him in the eye. Angeal grinned and removed the remainder of his clothes before leaning over her to kiss her. He rubbed his cock over (Name’s) soaking entrance and slowly pushed in. “Ahn-“ Her brows furrowed and she moaned slightly in pain as she was slowly filled by his thick cock. Angeal grit his teeth, (Name’s) walls were literally crushing the size of his cock. His hands gripped her hips painfully tightly as he pulled back out almost the whole way before pushing back in. He did this a few times before settling to a fast pace. He placed a hand over her mouth to keep her as quiet as possible.

Angeal moaned loudly and passionately into (Name’s) ear. She found herself moaning back in response into his hand. He suddenly stopped covering her mouth with his hand, but he didn't remove it. Instead he stuck two fingers onto her tongue and down her throat when her mouth fell open, mid-moan.

(Name) began to suck on his fingers as he fucked her. She got into a good rhythm, stopping every few seconds to let out an increasingly louder moan. He was moaning as he shoved his cock in and out of her at a ferocious intensity.

"Fuck me harder, Angeal~"

With that, he pushed (Name) onto her stomach in a fluent motion. He lifted her hips so her ass was in the air and shoved his cock back into her pussy. Angeal began thrusting even harder than before - so hard that she couldn't breathe properly.

(Name) lost all inhibition and started moaning louder and bucking back onto his cock to match his thrusts. "Ohhh," She moaned as he pounded her tight pussy. "Don’t stop Angeal. It’s so deeeeeeep~" Angeal chuckled and spanked her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. (Name) could feel herself fast approaching climax, she reached down and rubbed her clit vigorously. She was sent over the edge almost immediately, she arched her back and cried out in pleasure, although it was mostly muffled by Angeal’s fingers. (Name) panted with her eyes closed, fingers clawing at the floor.

Angeal let out a series of increasingly loud moans as he grabbed her hips once more and began increasing the speed of his thrusts even more. (Name) could feel his cock pulsing, she could tell he was about to cum.

Angeal continued to thrust into her violently for a few more seconds before slowing down. "You want to swallow my cum like a good little girl?" he said, moaning into (Name’s) ear.

She opened her eyes and breathed heavily, slamming her pussy back onto his cock for what she thought might be the final time.

"Yesss," (Name) moaned. "Please cum in my mouth."

With that, Angeal pulled out and (Name) turned over to face him. She was on her back, mouth open wide as Angeal positioned his cock right over her face and stroked it erratically. After a few strokes, he shot his thick load onto her tongue, getting some of it on her lips and a few random strands on her face. (Name) tilted her head up to take his throbbing cock back into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down milking him of the rest of his seed. She pulled back and sat up on her heels and watched Angeal curiously. The first sat beside her and wrapped a muscular arm around her.

“Will we do this again?” (Name) asked hopefully.

“Definitely. How about, same time tomorrow?” He suggested grinning. (Name) smirked back and nodded earning a chuckle from the jet haired male. He leaned down and kissed her, this time much gentler, showing his large teddy bear side. (Name) was soon pulled into his lap as he deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck but the kiss ended too soon. They both knew if they stayed any longer, someone was bound to come along and catch them. They both got dressed and hurriedly made their ways back to their rooms to catch up on some well deserved Zzz’s.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal pretending to be sick to spend some quality time training (Name) ~

(Name) and Angeal met in the training room the next night, the night after and until they both eventually lost count.

Today the two of them were in Angeal’s room. Sephiroth and Genesis were told that Angeal was ‘sick’ and wouldn’t be training with them today. And also not to disturb his ‘rest.’

“You should see yourself like this.” Angeal’s voice was husky, his breath came out rather ragged. (Name) moaned around Angeal’s cock and was rewarded with another hard, deep thrust that took her breath away. “So eager to please me.” The praise washed over (Name), satisfied her in ways she couldn’t explain, made the demands of her own body somehow less important again, less urgent. “Can‘t get enough of my cock.” (Name) doubled her efforts to bring Angeal pleasure, pressing her tongue to the underside of Angeal’s cock, sucking harder. With a grunt Angeal sped up his thrusts again and (Name)’s eyes began to water.

Wet, slurping sounds filled the room, Angeal’s harsh breaths and occasional grunts mixed with them, (Name)’s own moans completed the symphony of incredibly dirty and totally wonderful noises. Her jaw hurt, her eyes were watering, her pussy throbbed and was soaking wet. She needed to feel the first class SOLDIER inside her. Angeal seemed to notice her need and grinned at her pulling out of her mouth with a wet ‘pop’ sound.

Angeal laid down and pulled (Name) to lay against him. “You’ve improved so quickly, and you seem to be enjoying yourself too, I’ve noticed.” His hand slipped between her legs rubbing over her wet pussy. He chuckled and kissed her fervently pulling her closer. (Name) returned the kiss eagerly and moaned as Angeal slipped 2 fingers into her.

Suddenly the door opened and Angeal pulled (Name) into his chest and glared over his shoulder at the puppy. Lucky for both of them (Name) had a much smaller frame and couldn’t be seen from the other side of Angeal. “Get out, Zack!” He yelled before fake coughing and bringing the sheets over the two of them. Once the door closed again, Angeal sat up and crawled over (Name) and held her hands above her head. “This is getting too risky, we keep almost getting caught.” He ground his arousal over her entrance and kissed her again. (Name) moaned into the kiss and struggled against his hands holding hers down. Angeal pushed into her, slowly as to allow (Name) to feel his cock fill her inch by inch. (Name) moaned out softly against his lips and rocked her hips eagerly, wanting more friction. Angeal slowly pulled almost entirely back out, he gently placed a hand over her mouth and grinned. He slammed back into her and proceeded to slowly pull out once more just to do it again. (Name) screamed into Angeal’s hand, tears forming in her eyes. He did it again, and again enjoying the delicious sounds (Name) was making. 

Finally Angeal begun thrusting at a consistent fast pace, letting go of (Name)’s wrists and grasping her by the hip. The bed rocked with each thrust and hit the wall over and over. (Name)’s arms wrapped around the jet haired mans torso, nails clawing at his back as she moaned loudly into his hand. She looked into his eyes then at his mouth, Angeal immediately removed his hand and kissed her hard, teeth clashing roughly at the intensity of the kiss. (Name)’s hands explored his body, running over toned muscles before finally settling back where they were originally. Around him, nails digging into his flesh. Angeal didn’t mind it either, he liked the marks she left. (Name) pulled back for breath, head falling back on the pillow, eyes looking aimlessly towards the ceiling. “A-Angeal~” She moaned as quietly as possible, moving her eyes to meet his gaze. 

Angeal pulled out, much to (Name)’s dismay. Instead he flipped the two of them over and moved (Name) so she was sitting on his face. Angeal’s hand came up and caressed her thighs. He leaned forward, flicking his tongue against her clit, earning a gasp from (Name) in response. His tongue moved out again, circling around, she rolled her hips down, gasping in want. Angeal finally pressed his tongue into her, earning a moan in response. He thrust his tongue in and out several times before giving into the small whimpers and thrusting his tongue completely inside, and sucking at her entrance.

“Fu-fuck, An-Angeal,” (Name) moaned, rocking against his tongue, she reaching down behind herself and started stroking Angeal. He moved his hands to her hips, lifting her up before pulling her back down to thrust down on his tongue. “G-Gaia!” She bit her lip. “Angeal p-please. Just fuck me~” Angeal simply chuckled, swirled is tongue around inside a few times before finally lifting (Name) off his face and crawling over her once again.

Angeal sheathed himself fully inside (Name) and she gasped out. He angled his thrusts to the perfect angle to hit (Name)’s sweet spot again and again. She dug her nails into the bed sheets and arched her back, crying out after each individual thrust. Angeal leaned down and bit her neck harshly and grasped her by the jaw, kissing her roughly. 

The obscene sound of skin against skin increased in volume as the first continually thrusted faster and harder into her. “(Name)~” She felt herself fast approaching climax, the pleasure was all too much. Angeal pulled away and they looked each other in the eyes as they continued moving together. 

“Angeal~!” The climax hit (Name) hard, she screamed out and Angeal was quick to cover her mouth with his hand. She rocked her hips eagerly riding out her orgasm. Coming down from her high she panted heavily as she collapsed. “P-please, cum inside me~ fill me up~” Angeal shuddered at her words and uttered her name under his breath huskily. His thrusts became erratic, and finally he ceased all movement, all the way inside her, his cock twitched as thick hot seed spilled inside her.

Angeal stayed inside her as he collapsed on top of her. Once again their lips met in a heated kiss. So enthralled in their passionate kissing, neither heard the door open once again and Zack stared at the two of them. It was only upon Angeal pulling away did he notice in the corner of his eye, the door open and someone standing there. (Name) gasped and covered herself with the sheets and hurriedly ran to the door and pushed it shut after pulling Zack inside. “Idiot!” Her face was bright red, Angeal ran his fingers through his hair and side glanced at Zack. Moving a pillow over his lap he scowled. 

“You are not to tell anyone about this! Do you understand!?” He barked suddenly and Zack backed away but nodded frantically. “Now out!”

“B-but-“

“NOW!” Angeal yelled at Zack and the puppy ran out of the room immediately. (Name) looked at Angeal, whose expression softened upon Zack leaving. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Should we perhaps tell people… about us?” (Name) said quietly. Angeal shook his head. “Why not?” Angeal then sighed.

“We need to stop doing this. The puppy will blab. I don’t want Sephiroth and especially Genesis finding out about us. I’m sure you understand. You’re the only woman in SOLDIER, you’re like a piece of meat to most of the men.” He stood and crossed the room to (Name) who was feeling various different emotions. Hurt. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. “(Name), this is not what I want, and I know it’s not what you want either but it’s in our best interests if we are apart. At least for a little while.” He said gently, he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for one last kiss. It was slow and passionate. They savoured the taste of each other’s lips. The kiss went on for several minutes before they pulled away from one another. Angeal rested his forehead against (Name)’s before he let her go. He watched her get back dressed and make her way to the door. She smiled weakly then left, leaving Angeal to think the situation over, how to get Zack to stay quiet. He also felt a pang if regret, he didn’t want to let her go. He sighed once more.

Perhaps their mission together in a months time..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol thanks for reading. Been a while since I’ve written any fanfic so yeah I’m very rusty. So I’m sorry 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol god hope I haven’t gotten worse af writing over 2 years 


End file.
